


Feminine Wiles

by Orithain, Rina9294



Series: Art of Seduction [9]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Established Relationship, Fix-It, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-08-13
Updated: 2007-08-13
Packaged: 2018-04-23 12:22:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4876621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orithain/pseuds/Orithain, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rina9294/pseuds/Rina9294
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When he loses everything, Remus finds a reason to go on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feminine Wiles

**Author's Note:**

> Set during OotP and HBP.

A half-empty bottle of firewhiskey in his hand and a scowl twisting his handsome features, Sirius Black wandered the halls of his family’s ancestral home, shouting curses both at his mother’s curtained portrait and the family house elf, Kreacher, whenever they made a sound. Being trapped in 12 Grimmauld Place while the other members of the Order were out risking their lives to stop Voldemort was maddening; not being able to help Harry or even talk to him much of the time was infuriating; and being apart from Remus was enough to drive him insane—or, as Molly Weasley thought, more insane than he already was.

He snarled out a curse and kicked at the troll foot umbrella stand, sending it spinning into the middle of the hallway, then stomped up the stairs, calming himself somewhat as he opened the door to Buckbeak’s room, not wanting to set off the hippogriff who was as trapped here as he was.

Downstairs, the door opened and Remus Lupin stepped inside, features haggard with exhaustion after his days trying to convince werewolf packs to join the cause, and he promptly tripped over the umbrella stand in the middle of the hall, his arms flailing as he tried to stay on his feet. Finally regaining his balance, he glared at the stand as he righted it and set it back into its accustomed place.

Raising his voice, he called, "Sirius? Has Dora been here?"

There was a series of loud bangs and crashes from the upper floors, then Sirius’ voice echoed down. "There’s nobody here but us hippogriffs."

Remus kept his concern from his voice. "Funny, for a hippogriff, you sound remarkably like a Marauder I love."

"’s just your imagination; if I was a Marauder, I’d be off doing something useful." There was a definite slur in the words.

"Staying safe _is_ useful," Remus said as he climbed the stairs. "Otherwise, I wouldn’t be able to accomplish anything."

"And we couldn’t have that, could we, Master Lupin?"

"Sirius, I know you’re frustrated, I understand, but I don’t think you understand how devastated we would be if anything happened to you," Remus said softly as he appeared in the doorway, his amber eyes softening as he looked at Sirius, who stared at him for a moment, then pounced, spinning Remus around and pressing him up against the wall by the door. He leaned in to nuzzle Remus’ neck, one hand holding him in place, the other still clutching the bottle of firewhiskey.

Although startled, Remus didn’t fight, simply bracing himself against the wall and letting his head fall to the side to allow Sirius more access to his neck. "Love you," he whispered while arching his back to press his ass into Sirius’ groin.

"Why?" Sirius growled, biting at the taut lines of Remus’ throat as he rubbed against him.

"Because you’re Sirius," Remus replied simply.

"I am rarely serious." The reply was given with a bark of wild laughter.

"But you’re always my Sirius, even at your wildest." Remus turned his head and reached back to tangle his fingers in the long dark hair, pulling Sirius into an almost desperate kiss.

Without breaking the kiss, Sirius pulled back and turned Remus around, almost instantly pushing him back against the wall once that was accomplished. "Hate it here, Moony," he panted, his lips brushing Remus’. "Can’t be with you, can’t help Harry..."

"I know, love, and I’m sorry," Remus said. "I’ll try to get back more often. I hate being away from you too, you know," he reminded Sirius. "We’re all doing what we must."

Sirius’ expression twisted bitterly at that, and he pulled away from Remus to take a swig of the bottle he still held in his hand. "Those of us who _are_ doing something."

"You’re reminding Harry—and me—that we have a family to fight for."

"Well then, I’d best give you something to fight for, hadn’t I?" Sirius dropped the bottle to the floor, heedless of the alcohol spilling from it, and caught Remus’ face between his hands, plundering his mouth.

Once again Remus mourned the cheerful young man he’d loved years before while drawing the man he’d become even closer, giving him everything and hoping that it would be enough. Finally, Sirius pulled back enough to slide a hand between them and cup Remus’ erection through his robes.

"Bedroom," he rasped, taking a step backwards.

Remus could only nod, taking a step forward for every one Sirius took back to keep them pressed together. "Want you," he agreed breathlessly.

Sirius’ mobile lips twisted into a smirk as he pushed open the door to his old rooms. "So have me then." He stepped away from Remus and began to strip, clothes falling to the floor heedlessly as more pale flesh was bared.

Remus stilled, his hands unheeded on his shirt buttons as he watched Sirius undress. He licked his lips, amber eyes flaring with hunger, and he looked Sirius up and down. "All mine," he whispered throatily as Sirius walked backward to the bed and sprawled out on it, stroking himself.

The sight made Remus groan harshly, and he all but tore his clothes off before pouncing on Sirius, his hands everywhere while he kissed Sirius wildly, the kisses returned with equal ardor as Sirius ran his hands over Remus’ back, his nails digging into the firm flesh there.

"So good, missed you," Remus panted, "staying for a while, don’t have to leave again for a fortnight." He rocked down against Sirius, gasping as their erections slid together.

"A fortnight?" Some of the wildness left Sirius’ voice, and he hugged Remus convulsively, at the same time rubbing their bodies together.

"Yes, I told Dumbledore that if he wanted to waste their time talking to the werewolves before that, he could go himself." Remus bit at Sirius’ throat, worrying the sensitive flesh as he marked his mate.

"Now that would be a sight," Sirius laughed breathlessly, the sounds dissolving into a moan as he arched upward beneath Remus.

Remus chuckled briefly. "I have the only sight I want right here."

"I would hope so; imagine, wanting to see Dumbledore naked..."

"Sirius!" Remus smacked the back of his head. "Do you want me to go soft again?"

"Not until after you’ve come in me."

"Mm, lovely," Remus purred, reaching over to the nightstand for the lube while continuing to rock lazily against Sirius.

"Me or the thought?"

"Both, of course." Remus slid slick fingers between Sirius’ cheeks, lightly stroking him.

"Merlin, Remus, missed you so much," Sirius panted, his blue eyes dark with desire as he watched the other man.

"Just try to remember that I’ll always come back to you," Remus whispered, biting gently at Sirius’ Adam’s apple while one finger gently circled his opening.

"You’d best, or there’s no telling what I would do," Sirius rasped, his tone holding not a trace of teasing.

"We’ll never find out because nothing will ever keep us apart again," Remus promised just as his finger breeched Sirius, causing him to moan and relax, pulling Remus down for another kiss.

"Never again."

"Never," Remus repeated against Sirius’ lips, his finger pushing deeper and twisting.

"Now, Moony, need you!" Sirius’ whole body spasmed as Remus brushed his prostate, and he whimpered.

"Just a little longer," Remus said as he added a second finger, his other hand coating his cock with the slick lubricant.

" _Now_!" Sirius growled, his hands clenching on Remus’ back and ass.

"Yes," Remus agreed, his hands shifting to grasp Sirius’ hips, and then he pushed forward, letting out a long, low groan as he penetrated Sirius, who seemed to go wild underneath him, clenching down around his cock as he arched upward, trying to force Remus deeper into him.

"Not going anywhere," Remus reassured him even as he thrust again, plunging in and out of Sirius.

"Hate being apart," Sirius groaned, working a hand between them to stroke his own erection. "Sometimes I wake and think I’m back in Azkaban..."

Remus’ arms tightened convulsively. "Never!" he growled. "You’re with me, and I’m never losing you again." His next thrust was particularly hard and deep, and Sirius gasped, his eyes opening wide before he smiled.

"Never, I swear."

"Good," Remus said with deep satisfaction, driving forward again. "Love you," he whispered.

Those words tipped Sirius over the edge, and he came, staring up into Remus’ amber eyes. Remus rode out Sirius’ climax, rocking lazily into him throughout to milk every last spasm of pleasure from him, and then he began driving into him hard and fast until he came as well, crying Sirius’ name.

"Moony, my Moony," Sirius whispered roughly, burying his face against Remus’ hair and holding him close. "Would be lost without you."

"Good thing you’ll never be without me then."

"Mmm," Sirius murmured, stroking Remus’ back, all the wild energy he’d possessed earlier leached out of him.

"Sleep, Sirius," Remus whispered. "We can wake up together."

Sirius sighed happily at that and closed his eyes, though his arms stayed tightly around Remus’ waist. Remus simply settled closer, his head next to Sirius’, and they fell asleep still joined.

***

"I’m going; don’t any of you dare try to stop me," Sirius growled to the other members of the Order who were gathered to go to the Ministry.

"Stop you? We’re going with you," Remus said, overriding whatever Molly Weasley might have said, and Tonks, Kingsley, and Moody all nodded.

Sirius nodded sharply and headed for the door, gripping his wand tightly, with Remus on his heels and the others not far behind while Molly and Arthur Weasley watched them go, praying they’d all make it back again, with Harry and the other children.

They apparated into the Ministry, taking off at a run for the Department of Mysteries, the sounds of battle growing louder as they drew nearer.

Each of the Aurors dashed toward one of the children, taking over the battle against the Deatheaters though Remus was somewhat distracted by wanting to keep an eye on Sirius and Harry, who were battling Bellatrix Lestrange.

"Get back, Harry!" Sirius ordered, aiming a curse at his cousin, who was smiling at him, her eyes wild.

Harry backed up out of Sirius’ way, but he didn’t go far, refusing to abandon his godfather to the woman who’d tortured and killed Neville’s parents.

Ducking the killing curse Bellatrix aimed at him, Sirius responded with one of his own, cursing when it missed as well.

Harry ducked out of the way of flying curses, wanting to help but knowing he would only endanger Sirius by dividing his attention just then.

A flash of movement on the stone levels around the Veil caught Sirius’ attention, and he saw Tonks fall to a bolt from Lucius Malfoy’s wand. He wrenched his gaze back to Bellatrix, watching as her wand came up, his own moving to intercept the spell she was forming. A wild laugh broke through his lips, one that turned into a choked cough when he was hit and knocked backward.

Harry and Remus both screamed, and only the need to hold Harry back prevented Remus from lunging through the Veil after Sirius. Both continued to yell "no" and Sirius’ name, tears pouring down their faces, their anguish palpable while nearby, Tonks sucked in a rasping breath and began to cough, completely unnoticed as everyone was either involved in their own battle or watching Remus and Harry.

***

"Hullo, Remus." Tonks smiled brightly as she sat down across from him at the table in the kitchen at 12 Grimmauld Place, a cold bottle of butterbeer in her hand. "I hadn’t realized you would be here today."

Remus glanced up, giving her a half-hearted smile. "It’s as good a place as any." He frowned slightly when he saw the way she was toying with her bottle.

"Much better than St. Mungo’s, that’s for certain; I was beginning to wonder if they’d ever let me out of that place."

"You’re looking much better now." Remus was relieved that she wasn’t sporting her usual pink hair; he thought she looked much better without it.

She beamed at that and ran a finger around the rim of her bottle. "Thank you; now if I can only convince the Ministry I’m well enough to go back to work—I feel like I’m going insane with everyone off being useful and my not being able to help."

Remus’ head jerked up, and he stared at her before shaking his head slightly. "You needed time to recover. I’m sure you’ll be back to work soon enough."

"True," she nodded, still playing with her butterbeer bottle, "it’s just frustrating, though I suppose it could have been worse."

Remus flinched and looked away, unable to reply, and Tonks’ dark eyes widened, as she raised her hand to her mouth, spilling the butterbeer as she did so. "Oh—oh, I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean..." She grabbed for a tea towel to begin sopping up the mess.

"I know you didn’t," Remus said quietly, staring down at his hands. "I’m overly sensitive, I’m sure."

"Not at all; we all miss him and it... we... it must be harder for you."

"I’m not sure if it’s harder or easier than when he was in Azkaban," Remus mused. "He’s truly gone this time, with no sneaking hope of seeing him again, but I don’t have to hide missing him, wanting him..." His voice cracked.

Tonks pressed her lips together and scooted around the table to rest her hand on Remus’ shoulder. "I’m sorry, I’m so, so sorry," she whispered, her tone one of loss and sorrow.

"I’d only just got him back, and I miss him so much," Remus whispered almost inaudibly. "And I hate Dumbledore for every second we spent apart that last year, time that we’ll never get back," he finished bitterly.

"Then you should remember what you had and cherish it." She leaned in and hugged his shoulders at that, causing Remus to flinch away from her touch.

"It wasn’t enough."

"I think that’s the case no matter how long you have with someone you love."

Remus nodded. "When I get my hands on Wormtail, he’s going to regret every second he cost Sirius and me... and what he did to Lily and James," he added almost as an afterthought.

Tonks straightened up, an almost feral gleam lighting her eyes for a second before it vanished. "He’ll pay, I’m sure of it."

"Yes, with everyone aware of what he did, someone will get him."

"Or bring him to you."

Remus’ snarl was worthy of Moony at his most enraged. "I pray for it."

Tonks nodded at that and stepped back from the table, her fingers trailing over Remus’ shoulder before she began pacing behind him.

"You should sit," Remus said. "If Molly sees you pacing like that, she’ll have you back in bed."

"Well, Molly doesn’t always know what’s best, does she?" Tonks snapped.

"No," Remus admitted wearily. "She does it from caring, but her methods are often less than successful. She nearly drove Sirius mad, and I know Harry was hurt by being kept out of things."

"Exactly, but everyone looks up to her as if she knows best when it comes to dealing with the children. Children--," she let out a huff at that, "none of those three are children any longer."

"Far less than we were at their age. I mean Sirius, James, Lily and I, that is," Remus corrected himself.

"As if you’re so ancient now."

"I feel as if I am."

"Things will get better," she promised, stopping in her pacing to rest a hand on his shoulder again.

Remus laughed bitterly. "I’ve already lost everyone who ever mattered to me except Harry, so I don’t see how."

Tonks opened her mouth, then closed it and frowned slightly. "I—I’m not quite sure what to say to that other than at least you’re alive."

"If Harry hadn’t needed me... Well, as you say, there’s still much to be done."

"If Harry hadn’t needed you, what?" Tonks demanded, her fingers clenching on his arm.

Remus looked up finally, meeting her eyes, nothing in his but pain, sorrow, anger and loss. "I’d have gone after Sirius. I promised him we’d never be apart again."

"Don’t you say that; don’t you dare say that!" Tonks’ hair turned a vivid red as she shouted at him. "Don’t you dare give up, Remus Lupin, not on life, not on anything!"

Remus shrugged slightly, indifferent to her anger. "Sirius was my life."

"And would he want you to throw yours away?"

"No," Remus admitted. "But I’m so tired of living alone, of being without him, so very tired."

Her shoulders slumped, and she let her hand fall from his shoulder. "I’m sorry," she whispered.

"It’s not your fault. I just keep wondering if I could have saved him, if I’d been quicker, if I’d questioned Peter’s story, if I’d just believed..."

"You can’t change the past," she said quietly, "you can only go on."

"I have no other choice, but part of me ended that night, in the Ministry."

Tonks’ shoulders slumped further, and she made a strangled noise. "I—I should—I should be going; I’ve an appointment at the Ministry in the morning to see if I’m fit for duty."

"Good luck, Dora." Remus dredged up a half smile for her.

Her eyes narrowed slightly before she nodded. "Thank you, Remus. If—if you need to talk to someone, well, I might not be the best, but I can listen."

"Thank you, my dear." Remus lowered his head again, sunk back in gloom.

***

"What’s wrong with you, Tonks?" one of the group of young wizards and witches she was out with asked. "You’re acting as if you’ve seen a ghost."

"Not sure," she murmured, shaking her head, causing her dark hair to fall into her face. "I suppose I’m just tired is all."

"Well, get un-tired if you want to have any fun tonight!"

***

Remus looked up in surprise when the door to 12 Grimmauld Place opened. "Dora? I thought you’d be out celebrating with your friends tonight?"

"And I thought you’d be getting some rest," she replied tartly.

"I am but I fancied a cup of tea. Would you care for one?"

"Actually, yes, I would, thank you."

"Then tea for two it is. Would you care for something to eat as well?"

"I don’t suppose you have any cherry crumble lying about?" she asked, giving a ghost of a smile.

Remus missed a step on his way to the kitchen. "In fact, yes, I do." He started to add that he’d made a point of keeping some in for Sirius but changed his mind and simply continued down the hall, Tonks following after him.

"Wonderful," she breathed. "Anything I can do to help?"

"You can serve the crumble if you will," Remus said, busying himself with the tea so he could avoid her eyes for a bit.

"I can do that." She smiled as she reached for plates and forks for both of them, setting them on the table and dishing up large helpings to each of them. "Oh, if you don’t mind, that’s three sugars, a drop of lemon and some milk in mine."

Remus froze before whirling around to stare at her, shocked to find she wasn’t even looking at him after saying that. "I thought you took it with just a bit of milk," he choked out.

"Hmm?" Tonks looked up from her serving at that, her hair falling back from her face. "No, not that I recall."

"Ah, my mistake then," Remus managed to say around the lump in his throat while he made the tea with shaking hands.

"There we are." She glanced up at that and smiled before leaning around Remus to take her cup. "Thank you, Remus."

"Y-you’re welcome," Remus replied shakily. "We should go into the parlor to relax with it," he suggested.

"Can we toss our plates at that horrid portrait if it isn’t quiet?" Tonks asked, her tone light and teasing as she seemed to have gotten over her earlier moodiness.

"I put a blanket back over it; hopefully that’ll keep it still."

"That’s a shame; I was actually looking forward to seeing the thing doused with crumbs."

Remus barked a laugh. "We can do that when we’re done if you still want to."

"That sounds perfect, and, may I say, we can chuck the whole cupboard at it if it makes you laugh again."

Chuckling wryly, Remus asked, "Don’t you think that’s a bit drastic?"

"I’ve always been a fan of drastic measures," Tonks laughed.

"You and Sirius are much more alike than I’d thought," Remus replied, still smiling faintly.

"Well, we are cousins!" Tonks grinned before taking a bite of her crumble and licking a cherry off the tines of her fork, making Remus catch his breath.

"I forget sometimes," he said quietly, watching her with a puzzled frown.

"That we were cousins?" she asked.

"Yes, you seemed so very different, but I suppose there’s a lot to be said for heredity, even if neither of you care for your shared ancestry."

"Exactly, though I wouldn’t say the same for Draco Malfoy and myself; I hope I’m nothing like that simpering little git!"

Remus burst into laughter. "If you’re worried, ask Harry. As much as he detests Malfoy, I’m sure he could give you a whole scroll’s worth of ways you’re nothing like him."

Tonks beamed at that. "Thank goodness; lately I’ve felt... just not myself, and hearing that I’m still far from the ideal of the Horrible House of Black is a relief."

"I think you and Sirius would have to found your own branch of the House. You’re nothing like the rest."

"There is my mother," Tonks pointed out.

"True, and your mothers were Blacks by birth as well as by marriage. You three are clearly a new offshoot on the family tree."

"A much better one." Tonks grinned at him and sipped at her tea, giving a soft sigh of pleasure. "Perfect."

"I’ve had a lot of experience preparing tea that way. It’s exactly the way Sirius liked it," Remus replied, watching her carefully.

"Oh." Tonks frowned slightly. "I never noticed; it must run in the wild branch of the family as well."

"I suppose so," Remus replied, relaxing at her genuine surprise.

As she watched him closely, Tonks sipped at her tea again, "Are you going to be going off on a mission soon?" she finally asked.

"I suppose so," he said. "I haven’t really paid much attention lately, but I imagine Dumbledore is eager for me to get back to it."

"It might be good for you; to keep busy, that is. I’m going to be off to Hogwarts soon."

"It will be good for Harry and the others to have you there."

"And hopefully safer as well," she nodded.

"That is always to be hoped," Remus agreed, sipping at his tea. "I wish I could be there for him."

"He knows you’re there if he needs you," she promised, reaching out to pat his hand, hers resting on his slightly longer than strictly necessary.

"It’s odd how things turn out, isn’t it?" Remus mused. "We expected to be one big, extended family with Sirius and I as the doting uncles to the Potter and Pettigrew broods, and instead there’s just Harry and now just me. I sometimes wonder..." He trailed off with a sad half chuckle before sipping at his tea.

"Wonder what?" Tonks whispered, looking close to tears.

"Nothing of importance," Remus said, staring into his tea. "You’re much too easy to talk to, Dora."

"And is that a bad thing?"

"You don’t need to hear my whinging," he said. "But thank you for listening."

"Well, you’ve listened to mine enough."

"That’s what we older blokes are here for."

"Oh yes, you’re ancient."

"Compared to you I am," Remus pointed out. "You’re closer to Harry’s age than mine."

"And this matters, how?" Tonk’s tone was growing stiffer.

"It doesn’t, of course. The coming war won’t take age into account, not yours, not mine, especially not Harry’s."

"Exactly."

"Which is why you should be out with some handsome young Auror," Remus teased.

"And why is that? Because he would _understand_ me?" Her glower was back, and the color of her hair was fluctuating.

"Because any of us could die at any time and you shouldn’t miss an opportunity to seize any happiness you can," Remus replied softly.

"Who says I’m not doing just that?"

Remus chuckled. "Apparently all Blacks are a bit mad."

"Because I’d rather be sitting here talking to you than out dancing with some twitterheads who don’t even notice or care that there’s a war going on?"

"Far be it for me to argue with a determined woman," Remus said with amusement. "More tea?"

Her lips curving up into a pleased smile, Tonks nodded. "That would be lovely."

Returning her smile, Remus leaned forward and picked up the tea pot to pour more into her cup, automatically adding the right amount of sugar, lemon and milk.

***

"Welcome back to Hogwarts," Dumbledore said as he led the quartet of Aurors down the corridor. "I’m sure you are all familiar with the school; before your official duties begin, I had thought you would like to visit your old houses. I’ve asked some of the prefects to escort you."

"That sounds like a lark," Tonks grinned, starting toward Ron Weasley, who was looking at her quite strangely, as were the other Aurors, Proudfoot, Savage, and Dawlish.

"Nymphadora, if you would accompany Terry here, young Master Boot will be pleased to escort you to Hufflepuff."

"Of, of course, Headmaster," she murmured, rubbing at her forehead, managing to make it through the intervening hours through sheer will alone. Once alone in the rooms she’d been assigned, however, she dropped to sit on the bed, cradling her head in her hands and moaning. Finally, she looked up, a haunted expression in her now blue eyes.

"I remember; oh Merlin, Remus, I remember."

***

Ignoring the surly house elf Kreacher, Remus spent several hours decorating 12 Grimmauld Place, filling it with warmth and the holiday spirit. Logs crackled in the fireplace, and pine bows decorated the mantles and tables, their aromatic scent permeating the air along with the aroma of baking cookies wafting from the kitchen.

A huge tree dominated one end of the parlor, gleaming with ornaments and balls of mage light, and a pile of gifts waited under it for distribution in two days. Soon the other members of the Order, along with Harry and his friends and the rest of the Weasleys would arrive for the holidays, and for the first time in a long time, Remus felt almost happy.

He glanced up at the picture of Sirius and him that he’d placed on the table where he could see it whenever he was there, and he smiled faintly. "You have no idea how much I wish you were here, love."

The door banged open, and Tonks’ voice echoed down the hall. "Quite the holiday spirit you’ve got going here, Remus."

"Happy Christmas, Dora," Remus replied, coming out into the hall. "You’re the first here. Eggnog?"

"Is it spiked?" she asked with a grin as she set down several bags.

"Of course," he laughed. "What would be the point otherwise?"

"None at all, of course!" She swept forward and caught him in a tight hug, making Remus stiffen before he returned the hug more tentatively.

"It’s good to see you, Dora," he said, extricating himself from the embrace.

"You have no idea how glad I am to be here."

"I can see that," Remus said. "Come along then and I’ll get you that eggnog."

"Right behind you," Tonks said cheerfully, trailing after him and making a rude gesture at Walburga Black’s curtained portrait.

"The other Aurors didn’t come back with you?" Remus questioned. "Oh, they went home for the holidays?"

"Yes, from what I understand, the Weasleys, Hermione and Harry will be here soon."

"It will be good to have laughter in this house," Remus said. "I never had a chance to do this for Sirius," he added sadly.

Tonks’ expression turned serious at that. "But you were together last Christmas; why would he want any more than that?"

"I wanted to give him so much, to make him happy again," Remus replied. "But yes, we did have it together. I’m glad of that."

"He was happy, I know it." She reached out and placed her hand on Remus’ arm.

"I hope so. I know I was happy to be with him."

Tonks smiled at that and rubbed her thumb over the worn weave of Remus’ sweater, shaking her head at its threadbare state.

Remus had just turned his head to stare at Tonks when a clamor in the hallway announced the arrival of the Weasleys, Harry and Hermione, and they went out to greet the newcomers.

***

The Christmas tumult lasted until late in the evening when Molly Weasley finally forced everyone into bed, then started early when Fred and George woke them with fireworks and off-color carols that earned them boxed ears from their mother.

Sitting in a corner of the parlor, Remus watched it all with somewhat bemused amusement, glad that it was so very different from the one Christmas he, Sirius, James and Lily had shared with Harry, though he wished they could all have been there.

"Quite the tumult, eh, M- Remus?" Tonks asked, settling beside him with her mug of tea.

"Truly. I imagine the Potter household might have been like this, under different circumstances."

"With all you Marauders running about, I think it would put this to shame." She grinned at that, and Remus chuckled.

"I’m sure you’re right. The house might not have survived."

"You did have one Christmas together with all of them, didn’t you?"

Remus nodded. "Harry’s first. Sirius and I took care of him one night while James and Lily went out. It was a lovely evening."

"The two of you, changing nappies? That must have been a sight." Tonks giggled at that, her nose suddenly wrinkling as she made a face.

"It was an experience," Remus agreed. "Sirius would have been a brilliant father," he added wistfully.

"Wot?" she gasped before coughing. "I mean, the two of you, it would have been highly unlikely..."

"Oh, come now, Dora," Remus chided, "even the Muggles have ways to have children for couples who can’t on their own. I’m sure we could have found an accommodating witch."

"Yes, yes, I suppose so," she said quickly, looking somewhat shaken by the conversation.

"You seem disturbed by the idea. I’d thought Sirius and I didn’t bother you?" Remus said, sounding disappointed.

"No, no, that’s not it at all," she protested, starting to put her hand on his arm only to have him step back.

"Then what is it?"

"It’s you—" Tonks glanced toward the others, and when she looked back, the firelight made her eyes seem lighter than normal. "Can we talk later? Alone?"

"I... If you wish." Remus nodded shortly before turning and moving toward the tree, joining Harry and the Weasley twins.

Tonks sighed as she watched him go but made no move to follow.

"Is something wrong, dear?" Molly asked, coming up and pressing a fresh cup of tea into Tonks’ hand.

Turning to glance down at the older woman, Tonks shook her head, though her eyes narrowed slightly. "No, nothing at all, Molly."

Looking after Remus, Molly smiled. "It will all be fine, my dear. It will work out in the end."

"Better than it did with Sirius?"

Molly frowned. "Sirius... was damaged by his time in Azkaban, poor dear, but his heart was in the right place. He died protecting Harry."

"Do you think Remus will ever get over him?" Tonks asked quietly.

"Of course he will, dear. Don’t give up hope."

Tonks nodded at that and sighed. "Yes, there’s always hope."

"Good girl." Molly patted her arm before moving away to join Arthur, sliding an arm around her husband’s waist. "She’ll be good for Remus."

"Molly," Arthur said in a warning tone, "don’t try to push them together; it’s barely been half a year; Remus isn’t ready."

"He’ll be much happier with a fine young woman like Tonks."

"Molly, please promise you won’t say anything like that near him."

Molly stretched up on her toes and kissed him. "Happy Christmas, my love."

***

With a determined step, Tonks walked into the parlor, looking around and breathing a sigh of relief when she spotted Remus looking out of one of the windows at the frost-silvered lawn.

"Remus," she said quietly, stepping inside.

"Ah, Dora." He turned to face her. "You said you wanted to speak to me?"

"Yes, I did." She took a deep breath, glancing to the side before raising her eyes to meet his.

"Why?" Remus asked bluntly, wanting this over with so he could retire to his room and his memories.

"Because I’ve something to tell you, something quite unbelievable, actually."

"Unbelievable, is it? Well, then perhaps you should tell me."

"Promise me you’ll hear me out."

Remus frowned before nodding slowly. "I’ll hear you out."

"Good." She clasped her hands behind her back and began to pace in front of the fireplace, the flames casting ever-changing shadows on the opposite wall. "It started at the Ministry, the night Harry was attacked."

Remus winced and looked away, not wanting to remember that night.

"The night Sirius died. Only, he didn’t die; I didn’t die, Moony; I’m here. I think Tonks was killed at the same time, and when I fell through the Veil, I suppose my soul was pulled out, and it landed here. At the beginning I didn’t know what was going on, only that something felt wrong, then, over time, Tonks’ memories faded, and mine came back." Tonks had stopped pacing as she spoke and stood, staring at him.

Remus backed away, his eyes wide. "If this is some kind of joke, Tonks, it’s a cruel one!"

"It’s no joke, Moony," she pleased, taking a step toward him.

"Stop it! Sirius is dead! I know that, and I have to live with it. You pretending to be him is only making it worse!"

"I’m not pretending! Ask me a question, any question, and I’ll answer it."

"I’ve already told you most of the answers myself!" Remus snapped back.

"Then ask me something else!" she begged, walking closer, looking horrified when he backed toward the door.

"Oh fine. How did _you_ and I first get together?"

"James and Lily’s wedding," was the instant reply.

Remus snorted. "I didn’t say when; I said _how_."

"You thought I was half-drunk so you didn’t stop me when I snogged you silly at my flat."

Remus’ eyes widened. "Was that the first time you-Sirius was interested in me?"

"The first time you didn’t ignore the fact," she snorted, the sound oddly indelicate even for her.

Remus stared at her, hesitating. "I never ignored anything," he said slowly.

"Fine then, were oblivious just as you’ve been these last months."

"O-oblivious?"

"Flirting, Moony! When I started, I didn’t even know who I was, but I knew I wanted you."

"All right, if you’re really Sirius, tell me how you tried to get my attention the first time," Remus challenged.

Tonks frowned slightly. "I—something involving the Forbidden Forest and... Damnit!" She ran a hand through her hair in frustration. "It was there, and now it’s gone."

"The Forbidden Forest?" Remus squeaked, and Tonks smirked.

"It must have been good."

"Sirius would never have forgotten that," Remus said, but it was clear he was beginning to wonder.

"Well, forgive me; being killed and coming back in another body tends to leave some holes in the memory!" Tonks shouted, glaring at him.

"You certainly sound like Sirius," Remus observed wryly. "And your hair has looked like his for last few months," he added slowly.

"And?"

"And I don’t know," Remus murmured. "I don’t trust my own mind. I want Sirius back so badly, I’d grasp at anything."

Tonks took a deep breath and nodded, though some of the life had left her eyes. "Even this body? You forget: metamorphmagus." As she spoke, Tonks began to change until it was Sirius standing there looking at Remus.

Remus gasped and took a step back. "Stop! This is too cruel; I don’t want a fake!"

"What?" The shock had Tonks changing back to her normal shape. "How can it be a fake when it’s _me_?"

Remus shook his head. "I don’t know," he whispered.

The still blue eyes closed and Tonks nodded. "All right, take your time; if—when you decide, you know where to find me." She turned and, walked stiff-backed out of the room, then upstairs.

Remus barely held himself together long enough to get back to his room where he collapsed on his bed, sobbing out his pain as he hadn’t done since Sirius had died, not even remembering to put a silencing charm on the room.

In the room she had been given, Tonks sat huddled in the corner, her arms wrapped around her legs and her head bowed against her knees, wondering if she had just made the worst mistake of Sirius’ life.

After a little while, Remus finally started thinking again, and two things struck him. Dora had never been cruel to anyone that he knew of, and she had been showing habits reminiscent of Sirius recently.

He got to his feet and slowly walked to Tonks’ room, hesitating for a moment before knocking.

"I told you, Molly; I’m fine."

"It’s not Molly; it’s me, Remus."

"I’m fine to you too."

Remus’ lips quirked slightly in a smile at the familiar sulky tone, and he opened the door and stepped in. "Hullo... Sirius."

The figure in the corner went completely still. "What did you call me?"

"Sirius," Remus repeated, his heart in his tone, and the figure in the corner slowly rose, walking toward him, finally stepping into the light as himself.

"Moony," Sirius whispered, reaching out a hand to run his fingers down Remus’ cheek. "My Moony."

"Sirius," Remus said yet again in a broken tone before he threw himself into Sirius’ arms, clinging to him with desperate strength. "Oh, if this is a dream, I never want to wake up!"

"No dream," Sirius whispered, stroking a hand over his back and holding him close. "It’s me, I’m here; I told you we’d never be apart again."

"Oh Merlin, Sirius, I’ve been so lost without you," Remus choked out, holding fistfuls of Sirius’ hair.

"I’m sorry, so sorry," Sirius whispered, his voice breaking. "Always manage to hurt you..."

Remus raised his head to stare at him. "You came back from _death_ to be with me, Sirius! I don’t think that’s something to apologize for. Oh Merlin, _you came back_ ," he repeated, awestruck. "You’re here, and you’re mine again, and I’m never letting you away from my side again!"

"So you’re coming back to Hogwarts with me after the holidays?" Sirius asked, a sad smile curving his lips.

Remus stilled, his eyebrows drawing together in a frown. "Shite!" he exclaimed. "Oh, there has to be a way," he said almost desperately. "I could stay in the Shack," he suggested, his arms tightening around Sirius.

"You’re not staying there!" Sirius growled.

Remus frowned. "It’s much closer than here!"

"It’s a hovel!"

"It’s near you."

"You’ll still be alone out there; I have to stay at Hogwarts!" Sirius cursed under his breath at that realization.

Remus somehow pressed even closer. "I don’t think I can let you go," he said in a barely audible tone.

"I don’t want you to." As he whispered the words, Sirius stroked Remus’ back, feeling the fine tremors wracking his body. "And I don’t want to let you go either."

"We’ll find a way. I’ve lost you too often, Sirius. I’m not going to waste any more time."

"I don’t want to either, once I realized... these past months have been torture; even Harry noticed and asked me what was wrong." Sirius’ eyes opened wider at that. "Harry! We have to tell him!"

After a moment Remus nodded slowly. "Yes, we do. This isn’t something we can keep from him. He’s lost quite as much as we have, and to let him continue to believe he’s lost the last of his family when it’s not true would be cruel."

"Exactly." Sirius beamed and hugged Remus tightly. "We’ll be able to be together like we planned."

Remus suddenly groaned, and Sirius looked at him sharply. "What?"

"Molly! She’s been shoving Dora at me, and now she’s going to be hovering over us, all smugly pleased that she was right and Tonks was the right one for me," Remus grumbled.

"Bloody hell!" Sirius snarled, breaking away to pace around the small bedroom.

"We’ll just have to put up with it, I suppose, since we won’t want to tell her about you. I don’t think we should tell anyone except Harry, really."

"No, not really." Sirius leaned against the wall, his form slowly morphing back to Tonks’. "I do feel guilty, you know, that I’m here and she isn’t; just... not enough to wish it hadn’t happened."

Remus nodded. "I think you’re right that she was killed at the same time. And while I wouldn’t wish her dead, I’m glad you were able to slip into the body and come back to me." He smiled quickly. "The morphing ability so I can really have _you_ is a bonus."

"For both of us."

"We can still have it everyway." Remus gave him a quick grin.

" _Every_ way?" Sirius laughed quietly.

"We can experiment."

"Something that sadly will have to wait until we have _privacy_." Sirius glowered at the walls.

"Silencing charm!" Remus said emphatically.

"You always were the smart one, Moony," Sirius murmured, pushing off the wall, his form blurring as he did so.

"That’s why I got you and I’m keeping you." Remus watched him hungrily.

"Funny, I thought I was the one who got you." As Sirius spoke, he pushed Remus’ worn grey sweater off his shoulders.

"We got each other." Remus watched Sirius undress him, his own hands resting on Sirius’ hips, flexing as he relished the sensation of touching him again.

"And we’ll have each other; thank goodness everything’s functional this way." Sirius tilted his head at Remus and winked. "I checked to make sure."

"You checked?" Remus laughed. "Back to wanking, are we? And for the record, that’s what you wanted to do in the Forbidden Forest. You were obsessed with talking about wanking our last months at Hogwarts."

Sirius’ expression turned thoughtful, and he nodded slowly. "Yes, that’s right... you told me I could handle it myself." He smirked at that.

"Well, you don’t have to anymore. I’m happy to handle it for you."

A glance toward the door and a flick of a wand had the door locked and a silencing charm around the room. "Only if I can handle you as well." Remus’ sweater fell to the ground, and Sirius began to unbutton his shirt.

"I think I’ll insist upon it." Remus tugged Sirius’ shirt free of his denims and slid his hands up Sirius’ chest.

"Good man." Sirius arched into the touch, a mischievous gleam in his eyes.

"Tasty man," Remus murmured, bending down to lick a nipple.

Sirius moaned, his fingers catching in Remus’ undershirt and tearing the thin fabric to skate over the warm flesh beneath it.

"Sirius," Remus whispered, pressing closer and turning his attention to the other nipple while tugging the shirt over Sirius’ shoulders.

"Merlin, Remus, yes," Sirius rasped, shaking out of his shirt, managing to keep one hand on Remus the whole while.

Remus hesitated, the unfamiliar scent throwing him for a moment before he looked up into the blue eyes and saw Sirius looking back at him. He smiled and pressed close, kissing Sirius hungrily, Sirius’ mouth opening under his as he pressed closer, his hands sliding down to Remus’ ass.

"Want to feel you in me, Sirius, need that, to know that you’re really here, back with me," Remus rasped, fumbling with Sirius’ fly.

"Yes, Merlin, yes," Sirius growled, thrusting against Remus’ hands, at the same time turning them to walk him back toward the small bed.

"Love you so much," Remus panted, tearing at Sirius’ remaining clothes in his desperate need to touch him, his own clothes dropping to the floor along with them, then Sirius pounced on him, knocking him to the bed and landing on top of him as they kissed and touched as if starving.

"Please, now," Remus begged, not wanting to wait another second to feel Sirius inside him again, needing him more than he’d ever needed anything.

"Need something, not going to hurt you," Sirius gasped, pulling back to look around wildly.

Remus groaned, but he knew he’d never hurt Sirius either, so he simply stretched out on the bed and stroked himself, teasing Sirius. "Hurry."

Sirius was off the bed in a flash, grabbing his wand and giving it a flick, instantly holding a crystal vial in his hand. He crawled back onto the bed, kneeling between Remus’ legs and poured the clear liquid over his fingers, some dripping down onto Remus’ cock, making Remus shudder and spread his legs wider.

He arched his hips up, thrusting toward Sirius in a clear demand for more.

Leaning in to lick a stripe up Remus’ erection, Sirius pressed a finger into his ass at the same time, keeping his gaze locked with Remus’.

Remus whimpered.

"Yes," he moaned, staring into the silvery blue eyes. "Sirius." He shivered and clenched down on the finger sliding into him, squirming as he tried to take it deeper and get into Sirius’ mouth at the same time.

Sirius hummed in answer, waiting until Remus relaxed before adding a second finger and groaning at the pressure around them and the musky taste in his mouth.

"Sirius! Don’t tease," Remus groaned, his short nails digging into Sirius’ shoulders.

"Not," Sirius growled as he pulled off Remus’ cock, reaching for the oil with his free hand and slicking his cock as he continued to stroke his fingers in and out of Remus’ ass.

"Then fuck me!" Remus demanded, riding Sirius’ fingers eagerly, at least until they drew back out of him, only to be replaced by his cock as Sirius pushed inward with a deep-voiced groan.

"Oh yes," Remus gasped, his back arching into a deep bow as he felt Sirius inside him again, and the last tiny, niggling doubts fell away as he reveled in the sense of being with his mate.

"Remus," Sirius whispered, tangling his hands in the graying hair and kissing him desperately as they began to move together, quickly rediscovering their rhythm. Remus met every thrust, simultaneously wanting more and never wanting this to end. Their eyes met from bare inches apart as they kissed, Remus’ hands tracing a shaky path down Sirius’ spine to cup his ass, fingering him as they moved.

Sirius groaned and clenched his ass under Remus’ hands, the speed of his thrusts increasing slightly, Remus’ erection rubbing between them as they moved until Remus arched up against him, gasping, and came with a short, sharp cry. "Sirius!"

A low-throated moan answered him as Sirius shuddered and came as well, his whole body tensing, then relaxing so that he was slumped over the other man, his face buried against his throat.

Remus relaxed under the familiar, welcome weight, and his smile was bright enough to light the room. "Sirius," he whispered.

"Told you, bad knut; always come back," was the half-mumbled reply.

"Thank Merlin," Remus breathed fervently, and Sirius smiled against his throat, his body shifting back to Tonks’ as he fell asleep.

Remus slowly stroked the length of Sirius’ back, exploring the differences of this feminine form that still was his Sirius, and he too was smiling as he fell asleep, tangled in Sirius’ embrace.

***

A loud banging on the door woke them both, and Sirius groaned as he lifted his head from Remus’ shoulder. "Tonks? Have you seen Professor Lupin? He’s not anywhere that we can find," Hermione called.

"Oh bloody hell," Sirius muttered.

Remus opened one eye, peering blearily up at Sirius. "Wazzat?" he mumbled, unfortunately loudly enough to be heard through the door since the silencing charm had faded during the night.

A loud gasp could be heard, followed by Hermione’s tentative, "Professor Lupin?"

Now more awake, Remus bit back a curse and shrugged slightly as he met Sirius’ eyes. "Yes, Hermione, what is it?"

"N-nothing," she replied quickly, "we were just worried when we couldn’t find you. I... I’ll just be off now."

Sirius rolled to his back and stretched, grinning slightly. "Well, now you’ve gone and done it; my reputation’s in tatters."

"I suppose I’ll just have to make an honest woman of you then," Remus retorted.

"Oh, that’s oh so amusing, Moony," Sirius snorted, rolling out of bed and reaching for his wand to clean them both up before beginning to get dressed, pulling on a pair of low-waisted denims and a long-sleeved t-shirt emblazoned with the Chudley Cannons’ emblem. "This is embarrassing," he muttered.

"What is?" Remus asked curiously, watching Sirius dress. "Be glad Tonks tended to skip wearing a bra in case she had to morph," he added mischievously.

"Very funny," Sirius growled, glaring at him. "And what’s embarrassing is that now, not only am I known as a Hufflepuff, I also apparently root for the Cannons!"

Remus snickered. "I know that you’re a real Gryffindor," he said soothingly, though the effect was somewhat spoilt by his laughter.

"This isn’t amusing in the least!"

"Sirius, you’re alive. _Everything_ is amusing."

Sirius’ sulky expression blossomed into a wide smile at that. "You’re right, and you believe me, so everything is _amazing_."

"How could I not? There’s no one else quite like you, Padfoot," Remus said wryly.

"Although I would like to know why you noticed that Tonks never wore a bra..." Sirius glanced down at his chest as he spoke, then eyed Remus speculatively.

Remus rolled his eyes. "I noticed because I’ve seen her change into men, and I thought it was clever of her to plan ahead."

"Mmmhmm..."

"Oi, you know perfectly well I’m only interested in you, you git."

Sirius snickered and kissed him. "Well, you’ll have to save being interested me and my," he grimaced, "breasts until later; I have the feeling if we wait much longer they’re going to spell the door open, and what you aren’t wearing might prove embarrassing."

"And here I thought you liked me in the altogether," Remus said, although he was looking around for his clothes.

"Oh, I like you that way all too well; I just don’t think you want Harry, Ron and Hermione to see you that way."

"Hardly," Remus agreed. "Harry’s going to be upset about this until we can tell him the truth," he sighed as he buttoned his shirt.

"Yes," Sirius sighed, stepping closer to stroke a hand over Remus’ chest, "and I have the feeling you’re going to be the one he’s most angry with. I’ll get him alone as soon as possible."

"He loves you," Remus replied, "so he’s going to see this as a betrayal. How could he know that it would never have happened if it hadn’t been you?"

"We’ll make him believe that," Sirius promised, kissing him gently.

Remus nodded, leaning in to Sirius. "Thank Merlin you did come back."

"You may not say that at certain times of the month..."

"I’ll stock up on chocolate."

Sirius snickered at that as he watched Remus finish getting dressed. "One more reason I love you."

"Just wait till you experience my foot massages."

"I’ll look forward to them—and we’re stalling, aren’t we?"

Remus nodded. "They’re probably waiting to pounce the moment we leave the room."

"Are we Marauders or mice?"

"Can’t we be marauding mice?"

"Crookshanks might eat us."

"You’re much too logical."

"Why, Master Lupin, that is the _first_ time you’ve ever said such a thing to me!"

"That’s because it’s the first time it’s been true. Now give us a kiss for luck, and we’ll face the music."

Sirius leaned in to do just that, getting a grope of Remus’ backside at the same time, then waved his wand at the door, unlocking it. "Follow me," he murmured, walking toward it and pulling it open.

"Right behind you... and using you as a shield," Remus muttered, not looking forward to all the reactions.

"Just don’t expect me to expand to protect you; it stretches my clothes out horribly," Sirius sniffed as they walked down the corridor to the stairs and down to the kitchen where they could hear what sounded like a hushed argument going on.

Remus sighed. "I can duck. Of course, right now I’m wishing we could just run away."

"Moony..." Sirius said sternly, stepping into the kitchen, smiling brightly. "Good morning, everyone."

There was instant silence, and, as one, everyone turned to stare at the two new arrivals.

"Good morning, loves," Molly exclaimed, beaming maternally at them, which made Remus muffle a groan.

Harry glowered at Remus before turning his attention to his porridge again, and Ron and Hermione offered slightly less venomous versions of the same expression though Ginny smiled at them.

"Sleep well?" one of the twins asked in a far too innocent tone which had his mother smacking him on the head with a spoon.

"Quite well, actually," Sirius answered. "Best I have in months."

"Likewise," Remus agreed, watching Harry. "It’s rather a relief to wake up feeling rested."

Harry muttered something under his breath and pushed back from the table, stalking out of the kitchen. Sirius watched him go, his eyes darkening, before Molly rested a hand on both his and Remus’ arms.

"Just give him time to get used it, poor dear; I’m sure he’ll be fine."

Sirius bit his lip to keep from snapping at her and managed a tight smile though he didn’t have to say anything as Molly was talking again as she bustled around the kitchen. "Now sit down, let me get you both a cup of tea."

Looking unhappy, Remus sat down next to Sirius, wishing they’d had a chance to speak to Harry privately. It seemed it would have to wait for a bit, however, so he might as well enjoy his breakfast. "That would be lovely, thank you, Molly," he said, trying to ignore the baffled disapproval radiating from Ron and Hermione.

"No trouble at all," she replied, setting a fresh pot in front of them as well as cups, saucers, cream and sugar.

Remus nodded his thanks, unconsciously leaning against Sirius as he poured cups for both of them.

"Thank you, love," Sirius murmured, well aware of Ron and Hermione’s gaze on them before Hermione stuttered an apology and fled from the table, followed quickly by Ron.

Remus sighed. "I suppose we’re going to have to talk to them."

"That can wait," Molly said sternly. "You both need to eat first." Her tone caused muffled snorts from the twins.

"But, Harry-" Sirius began, only to snap his mouth shut when both Molly and Arthur looked shocked at his tone, one they had never heard from Tonks.

Remus reached down and squeezed Sirius’ thigh under the table. "We’ll talk to him after we eat," he assured Sirius, not caring what the Weasleys thought.

Sirius took a deep breath and finally nodded, catching Remus’ hand in his and holding it tightly before letting go to pick up his tea and take a sip. Remus followed suit, realizing as he did that he really was hungry. He reached for a piece of the toast left behind when Harry and his friends left, but Molly stopped him.

"You don’t want that; it’s cold. I’ll have a lovely breakfast for you in two shakes, dear." She gestured with her wand and platters piled high with eggs, sausage, ham and fresh toast floated to the table, settling in front of Remus and Sirius. "Dig in, loves."

Sirius glanced over at Remus, looking both bemused and concerned regarding the situation.

"Eat up," Remus ordered. "We’re both going to need to deal with the kids... and each other," he added more quietly, for Sirius’ ears only.

"Our lives are one complication after another," Sirius sighed before beginning to eat.

"Don’t be silly, Nymphadora," Molly scolded, "things are only as complicated as you make them."

That comment had nearly everyone in the room giving her looks of astonishment, and Remus ate faster, wanting to make their escape before Sirius said anything they couldn’t explain away.

Finally the meal was done and Sirius pushed his plate away, shaking his head at Molly’s admonishment that they both should eat more. No doubt it had been delicious, but worry turned the food to ash in his mouth.

"If we ate another bite, Molly, we’d explode," Remus told her, smiling. "Thank you, it was lovely." He got to his feet, automatically reaching a hand to Sirius.

"Yes, thank you," Sirius echoed as he stood as well, trying to sound polite, but not at all sure he succeeded.

Remus saw several frowns, and he tugged Sirius toward the door, claiming that they needed to go over some defensive spells. Once in the hall, he looked over at Sirius. "Do you think Harry will be in his room?"

"Probably..." Sirius looked away, "you’ve been around him more than I, really."

Remus smacked the back of his head. "And you’re the one he wants to be around, so stop feeling sorry for yourself, you git. Let’s try his room. Though it’s likely to be all three of them, you know," he warned.

"I’m not feeling sorry for myself!" Sirius protested, punching him in the arm. "Much. And yes, it will be all three of them."

"It’s probably easiest to tell all of them. It would be hard on Harry to keep this a secret from Ron and Hermione."

"Of course, now it’s three of them we have to convince... you were easier, Moony."

"It mattered too much to me, Sirius," Remus replied. "I imagine Hermione will be the first to be convinced. She’s very logical."

"Which she will say is because she’s female."

"Hrm, perhaps being in Tonks’ body will make you more logical then," Remus mused.

"Keep it up and you can go talk to them alone!"

Remus snickered. "You’re the one who needs to."

"And why is that?"

"Because you want to be yourself with Harry and have that relationship," Remus replied gently. "And you will."

Sirius squeezed his hand and leaned in to kiss him. "You give me hope, Moony."

"It’s entirely mutual, Padfoot."

"So which of us is knocking?"

"I supposed I’d best," Remus sighed and did just that, at the same time calling, "Harry? Are you in there? It’s Remus. I need to speak to you."

"Yeah? Well, maybe I don’t want to talk to you!"

"I’m not going to yell at you through this door, Harry," Remus said patiently. "You know we need to talk, so open up."

The lock on the door clicked, and Sirius pushed it open to reveal three mutinous faces glaring at them.

"Right then, we have something to tell you," Remus said, hoping to forestall the pointless accusations.

"What, that you’re together? I think we figured that out," Harry snarled.

"Yeah, we aren’t stupid," Ron nodded.

"We never said you were," Sirius commented. "In fact, the three of you are all quite bright and talented which is why I’m trusting you with the truth here."

"What, that Sirius is dead and you saw an opportunity and took it?" Harry sneered.

"That’s enough of that," Remus warned. "I’m a grown man and quite able to make my own decisions, you know."

"Surely you can’t expect us just to—to like this?" Hermione asked. "It’s nothing against you, Tonks, but—"

"I’m not Sirius?" Sirius asked wryly.

Remus couldn’t prevent a snicker, and Harry scowled at him.

"I don’t think it’s funny!"

Sirius snickered as well, before clearing his throat. "Actually it is, at least from our point of view."

"What we’re trying to say is, well, he _is_ Sirius."

"That’s a horrible joke!" Hermione gasped while Ron goggled at them and Harry clenched his fists in anger.

"Just because Tonks can look like Sirius doesn’t mean she is."

"That’s true," Sirius nodded, "but while this body may be Nymphadora Tonks, my spirit, soul, whatever you prefer, is Sirius Black."

"I realize it sounds mad," Remus put in, "but it’s true. Tonks must have been killed at nearly the same time, and when Sirius’ body fell through the Veil, his soul latched onto the vacant shell."

"No way!" Ron muttered.

"Yes way," Sirius said firmly. "Ask me anything that only Sirius would know."

"How did you get away from Hogwarts after you were caught?" Harry challenged.

"You and Hermione used a time-turner to save both Buckbeak and myself."

The younger three’s eyes all widened, then narrowed again.

"Professor Lupin could have told you that," Hermione pointed out.

"But I didn’t," Remus assured them.

"How do we know that?" Harry asked.

"Because Remus doesn’t lie," Sirius snapped.

"Harry," Remus said, "Sirius was in Azkaban for a dozen years, and I never looked at another person. Do you really think I’d fall into bed with someone else within months of him dying?"

Now it was Sirius’ turn to stare at him. "Wot? You never..."

Remus shrugged. "You thought I was joking? It seems wolves really do mate for life, or at least this one does. You’re it for me, Padfoot."

"Oh, that’s so sweet," Hermione said delightedly.

"I dunno, Harry, they might be telling the truth," Ron murmured while Sirius glared at Remus through narrowed eyes.

"Moony, have I ever told you that you have horrible timing?"

"Frequently, though you seemed to like it well enough when you were listening to me in our room at school," Remus retorted before flushing when he remembered their audience.

Harry goggled at them. "You... This isn’t possible."

"True, but I’m not arguing with the results; it means I can be here for you."

"S-sirius?" Harry said hesitantly, afraid to hope despite the beaming smile on Remus’ lips.

"Does this make it easier to believe?" Tonks’ form melted into Sirius’, and he stepped forward to hold his arms open to the teen. "It’s me, Harry, I swear."

"It really is," Remus agreed. "It took me a bit to believe it too."

"Oh, Sirius!" Harry flung his arms around the man and clung, his eyes shut tightly. "If this is a dream, I don’t want to wake up."

"That’s what Moony said, and if it is, I don’t either," Sirius whispered, pressing his face against Harry’s dark, massy hair.

Watching them, Hermione sniffled, and Ron rolled his eyes.

"You know, Ronald, that isn’t the way to win any points with the ladies," Sirius commented wryly though he was still hugging Harry.

Remus snorted. "You’re a fine one to talk, Siri."

"Don’t worry," Hermione sniffed, wiping her eyes, "I’m not the one Ron needs to worry about that with."

"And pardon me?" Sirius asked.

Remus eyed him. "For spending the last months at Hogwarts, you didn’t notice very much."

"I was a bit preoccupied with remembering who I was!" Sirius protested as Harry straightened up, swiping quickly at his eyes.

"He—she—what do we call you now?"

"He is fine in private, she in public, or she all the time if it’s too confusing."

"We’ll all work out what we’re comfortable with," Remus said easily. "But we’re not planning to tell anyone else," he told the teenagers. "We think it’s best that everyone believes Sirius dead and Tonks alive."

"Yes, it’s best to keep it simple," Hermione murmured with a quick glance at Ron.

"We never seem to manage that," Harry said wryly.

"Then you all decide what’s easiest for you, but Remus is right; no one else can know this."

"Especially not my mum," Ron said fervently, shuddering.

"Merlin, no, she’d have a fit," Harry gasped before looking at the both of them. "I’m sorry, for what I thought," he said haltingly, looking from Sirius to Remus.

"It’s all right," Remus said. "You had no way of knowing. He had a job convincing me too if it makes you feel better."

"How did you do it?" Hermione asked.

"That you don’t need to know," Sirius chuckled, shifting back to Tonks’ form.

Remus grinned. "Some things aren’t meant to be shared."

Hermione giggled, getting the idea while Ron and Harry looked perplexed—at least for a moment.

"Don’t tell us!" Harry exclaimed, making Remus burst into laughter.

"Oh, Merlin, you sound just like James used to."

"Actually, James didn’t want to see us," Sirius grinned, making Ron yelp.

"We don’t want that either!"

"You might learn something," Hermione said somewhat acerbically, making Remus cast her a sympathetic glance.

"I’d think before I answered that," Sirius said mildly.

Harry ignored the conversation in favor of inspecting his godfather closely. "So that’s why your hair has been long and black lately," he realized.

"That would be why," Sirius nodded.

"I’ve always loved your hair," Remus murmured.

"Oi! If the two of you are going to get mushy, you can do it in your own room!" Ron said almost frantically.

Seeing Harry’s dismay, Remus shook his head at Ron. "We’re not going anywhere, nor are we doing anything that shouldn’t be seen in public. We haven’t so much as snogged in front of you," he added.

"Yes, but, but..."

Sirius gave him a cheeky grin. "Lesson one, Ron, learn when you just can’t win."

"And that’s most of the time when Sirius Black is involved," Remus added dryly, making Harry and Hermione laugh.

"Oh, I think you manage to win often enough," Harry argued.

"A very good point," Sirius laughed, holding out his hand to Remus and pulling him in for a hug.

"Of course, Remus has some advantages we don’t," Hermione pointed out, stumbling slightly over the name.

"I would hope so!" Ron yelped before laughing nervously.

Remus eyed him. "I think you’re more bothered by the idea of us together than of Sirius coming back from the dead in someone else’s body. You’re a very odd boy, Ron."

Harry snickered at that. "We’ve known that for years."

"Oi!" Ron exclaimed, glaring at them. "No need to get insulting."

"Exactly," Sirius smirked.

"Give it up," Remus advised. "You’re not going to win." He grinned at Sirius. "You’re still the same."

"I would hope that makes you feel better."

"It makes me feel wonderful," Remus assured him.

"I still can’t believe it," Harry murmured, sitting back down on the bed and staring over at them, seeming afraid to take his eyes off Sirius for fear he’d vanish again. "And this means that we’ll get to spend time together at Hogwarts as well!"

"Some of you will," Remus said grumpily.

"You aren’t staying in the Shack," Sirius repeated, his tone serious.

Remus sighed. "This would be so much easier if I was an Animagus too..." His voice trailed off as his eyes widened. "Sirius! You’re not!"

"Oh bloody hell," Sirius groaned, raking a hand through his dark hair. "Well, I’ve done it once; I can do it again."

"We can help," Harry offered.

"You mean you want to learn how to do it yourselves," Remus said dryly. "Ah well, at least you’re the same person inside, so you should still be Padfoot when you manage it again."

"True, if as a b- female dog," Sirius stuttered, catching himself before finishing what he’d started saying.

"You’ll still be Snuffles to me," Harry grinned, his laughter joined by Ron and Hermione’s.

"Hmm, that’s going to be interesting. Will you be male or female? We’ll find out whether it’s the actual physical body or your perception of yourself that controls it," Remus mused, thinking it could get interesting during full moons if Padfoot _was_ a bitch.

"So you’re going to let us help, right?" Ron asked hopefully.

Sirius glanced at Remus and shrugged slightly.

"It would appear so," Remus replied. "And Merlin help the wizarding world!"

"Especially if the three of you get the very wrong idea that you’re going to try the potion as well."

All three teens frowned, and Hermione got a stubborn look in her eyes, making Remus chuckle. "It appears that there is one benefit to being left behind while you lot return to Hogwarts."

"Wimp," Sirius muttered, locking gazes with Hermione, not giving an inch, until she sighed and slumped slightly.

"I don’t see why not. We’ve figured out other spells on our own, you know."

"I know you have, but the three of you have enough going on without trying to get used to be Animagi as well; you really don’t need to be transforming in the middle of Snape’s class, do you?"

Ron shuddered. "That would be bad," he agreed fervently. "Give it up, Hermione. There’s always Polyjuice Potion if we want to transform."

"That’s for people only," she snapped at him, shuddering at the reminder of her time spent as a cat-girl because of the mix-up with what they thought was Millicent Bulstrode’s hair.

"Sirius," Harry asked thoughtfully, "why do you need to become an Animagus again? Can’t you just change to Padfoot now? With Tonks’—the metamorphmagus powers?"

"I can, but then it’s just me looking like a dog; I’m not really a dog," Sirius tried to explain.

"And Padfoot’s been part of our lives for much too long for us to just give him—her?--up," Remus added. "I need my foot warmer in the winter," he added with a quick smile.

"And now you see why he’s so happy to have me back," Sirius chuckled.

Harry laughed. "And that’s the only reason we want to hear."

"Yes, well, just wait until I see you mooning around Ginny," Sirius smirked, making them all laugh.

"Jealousy will get you nowhere," Harry retorted.

Sirius snorted at that and glanced at Remus. "He thinks I’m jealous of him, Moony."

Remus snickered. "Little does he know. I’m the one people should be jealous of."

"So are we all good with this?" Sirius asked the three teens.

They all nodded, though Ron asked, "You’re really not telling anyone else?"

"It would cause more problems than it would solve, and besides," Sirius added wryly, "your mother actually approves of me spending time with all of you this way."

Ron nodded, flushing slightly at the reminder of the way Molly treated Sirius. "She means well," he said.

"We _know_ that, Ron," Hermione sighed.

"But there’s no sense upsetting her, so we’re going to keep this to ourselves. Everyone’s happy," Remus said, moving closer to Sirius.

"And you’re safer this way," Harry murmured.

"You’re the one I’m worried about being safe," Sirius responded, stroking Remus’ back.

"Yes, we’re supposed to be watching over you, not the other way around," Remus said. "But at least now we know that when this is all over, we will get a chance to be a family."

Harry beamed at that, and Sirius grinned in response. "I wonder if there’s any chance of getting you out of here; I need to go wand shopping."

"Having trouble with Tonks’?" Remus asked.

Sirius shrugged. "It works, but I haven’t had a wand that feels like mine in years."

"Then we’re going to Diagon Alley," Harry said. "It’s something we can actually fix."

"But is it safe?" Hermione asked anxiously.

"It’s the safest I’m going to get outside of this house or Hogwarts, and I’m not going live in a cage," Harry stated definitely. "Oh. Since you’re not dead, Sirius, I’ll have to give your money back to you. Fortunately, no one but the goblins at Gringott’s needs to know, and they won’t tell anyone."

"Give it to Remus," Sirius suggested, "I have Tonks’ savings."

"I’m not taking your money, Sirius!" Remus exclaimed.

"Actually, it’s Harry’s money," Sirius pointed out wryly.

"No, it’s not," Harry said stubbornly. "I inherited it, but you’re alive."

"Then if it’s mine, I should say where it goes."

Remus folded his arms and glared at Sirius. "Didn’t we have this conversation about fifteen years ago?"

"I don’t remember, did we?"

"Yes! And I’m still not taking your charity."

"Fine, you can pay me back!" Sirius growled.

Remus glared. "You can be such an annoying prat sometimes!"

Unnoticed, Ron, Hermione and Harry were trying to melt into the furniture, not wanting to draw the older wizards’ attention.

"Oh, and that’s worse than being to stiff-necked to accept a gift from someone who loves you?"

"I want to be your partner in this relationship, not a burden you’ll come to resent!"

Sirius’ eyes narrowed, and he straightened up. "Is that what you think of me?"

"Oh, for Merlin’s sake! Sirius, we’ve had every possible thing go wrong for us; do you really think I want to risk even the remotest possibility of something else coming between us? I love you, you stupid git!"

"And I love you! Why can’t you accept that what I have is yours! Do you really think I care about anything beyond the fact that you’re you?"

"Oh." Remus smiled shyly, his anger instantly derailed. "Well, I still don’t want to sponge off you, but once all this is over, I’ll let you buy us a house. Fair enough?"

Sirius took a deep breath and nodded sharply, the tension leaving his body with the motion. "Fair enough."

Remus’ head whipped around when a small voice asked, "Do you do that often?" and he stared at Harry in dismay until Ron burst into laughter.

"I keep forgetting you’re not used to having normal parents about, Harry. That’s nothing to some of the fights I’ve seen my mum and dad have."

Hermione nodded. "Mine too. Of course, they usually have an early night after," she added with a mischievous grin.

"Oh? Oh!" Harry flushed as he grinned.

"Though seeing as it’s barely past breakfast, even that will be some time away," Sirius chuckled.

"Interest," Remus said succinctly, his amber eyes bright with amusement beneath the longish bangs.

"Careful, Master Lupin, you’ll be giving the children ideas," Sirius chuckled.

Harry, Ron and Hermione cast him incredulous looks. "And just how innocent were you when _you_ were sixteen?" Harry wanted to know.

"At sixteen I’d been stricken from the Black family tree, was an unregistered Animagus and had slept with quite a number of my classmates—now I know that’s nothing on the things you’ve gone through, but it has to count for something, eh, Harry?" Sirius asked with a grin.

Harry laughed. "Sounds like you had an interesting time of it."

"To say the least," Remus said. "Though there were a few classmates he hadn’t slept with."

"Yes, some I had to wait for until _after_ graduation."

"Because you didn’t say anything!"

"You know, Moony, for a smart man, at times you aren’t!"

"This is definitely more interesting than when they were behaving in front of us," Hermione murmured.

Harry grinned at her. "Isn’t it though? I don’t see how anyone could be around them for five minutes and not realize they’re together."

Sirius cocked his head in their direction and sighed. "Remus, they’re cooing over us."

"There’ll be a quiz later," Remus said before pulling Sirius to him for a kiss.

"Always the teacher," Sirius murmured against his lips, managing to get a grope of his backside before Ron let out a yip.

"We’ll have the rest tonight," Remus said, reluctantly stepping back a bit. "Without the audience."

"Right, we have wand shopping to do."

"It’ll be interesting to see if you get the same type again," Remus mused.

"You’ll have to come up with a reason to be replacing Tonks’, err, yours," Ron commented, and Sirius nodded, drawing the supple elm wand that had been Tonks’ from his sleeve.

"Good point, any ideas?"

"You’ll have to break it," Hermione said. "And it’s probably not a good idea to try that in here. I’d like to live till the end of the day."

"Haven’t you heard of shield spells, Miss Granger?" Sirius teased with a wink.

"It had best be a silencing spell as well, or everyone will come charging in here," she retorted, and Sirius just looked at her, his expression amused.

"We could raise one of those as well," Harry offered.

"No need, we’re rather experienced with that particular spell," Remus said dryly, making the three teens snicker.

"So, shall we do this now, then?" Sirius asked.

Everyone nodded drawing their wands and speaking the various spells to shield themselves and the room. As soon as they were done, Remus nodded to Sirius and waited, ready to intervene if necessary. Sirius lifted Tonks’ wand and, giving it a regretful look, snapped it in two.

"Nothing happened," Ron said after a moment.

"Well, that was rather anticlimactic," Remus observed.

"It’s almost as if it knew she was gone," Harry murmured.

"You can’t seriously believe that wands _know_ things," Hermione asked incredulously.

"’The wand chooses the wizard,’" Remus quoted, shrugging slightly. "I believe Harry’s correct. It knew Sirius wasn’t the person it chose."

"Of course, it might have been a better idea to do that after I’d Apparated to Diagon Alley..."

"You’ll have to floo anyway; we can’t Apparate yet," Ron reminded them.

"So we’ll all floo over," Remus said. "I’ll go first, then you three, then Sirius."

"All of us?" they asked in unison, excited by the chance to get out of the house.

"Definitely!" Sirius grinned.

"Children need fresh air and exercise to grow strong," Remus said with the air of quoting someone. He knew they should speak to Molly and Arthur first, but it was so good to see Sirius happy, and really, he and Sirius were Harry’s guardians, not the Weasleys, whatever Molly thought.

Ron groaned, and they all looked at him. "Mum isn’t going to let us go; I know it."

Seeing the expressions on Harry and Sirius’ faces made Remus feel as if he were back at Hogwarts with the Marauders plotting another prank.

"Sirius is my godfather, and _he_ said I could go," Harry said.

"But no one knows who he is, and Mrs. Weasley didn’t care even when she did," Hermione pointed out logically.

"If I’d been smart, I would have left Remus custody in my will," Sirius sighed, before brightening. "Moony, you said Molly had been pushing Tonks on you, right?" At Remus’ nod, he continued, "And she obviously was over the moon about us this morning, so it’s only logical that she’d do whatever she could to make sure Harry wasn’t upset over us..."

"As devious as ever," Remus chuckled. "But yes, I’m sure emotional blackmail will work."

"And, of course, if I go, I’ll need the support of my mates," Harry grinned.

"A true Marauder," Remus said, smiling crookedly. "I think it’ll have to be you who asks her, Harry."

"Try to look a little upset," Ron advised, "but willing to try; she’ll like that."

"Doesn’t anyone feel the least bit guilty over deceiving her?" Hermione demanded.

Sirius turned to look at her, his blue eyes startling in Tonks’ heart-shaped face. "Honestly, no, not in the least."

"We’re not doing anything hurtful," Remus said. "And I think we all need to get out of this house."

"And trust me, wand or not, if anyone tries anything, they’ll wish they hadn’t." Sirius’ tone deepened ominously at the last.

"I’m sure it’ll be a perfectly uneventful excursion," Remus said, which made Harry snort.

"Is anything ever uneventful?"

"Good point," Sirius laughed, and Hermione shook her head.

"We can hope so in any case."

"Run along and talk to Molly, Harry," Remus urged, eager to get on with it now that they’d decided they were doing this.

"We’ll come after you in a few minutes," Hermione assured him.

"Good idea," Ron nodded, "that way Mum won’t forget to agree to us going as well."

"It’s a good job she likes Tonks," Remus murmured, watching Harry leave and the door shut behind him.

"Plus she likes the idea of you with Tonks."

"It never would have happened."

Sirius was silent for a moment before tilting his head to study Remus. "If I had been truly gone, I wouldn’t have wanted you to be alone for the rest of your life."

"It wouldn’t be my first choice either, but I had twelve long years to learn that I really wasn’t interested in anyone but you," Remus replied quietly, not noticing when Hermione and Ron quietly slipped out of the room.

"I should be sorry for that, that you were alone all that time, but I’m really not."

"Quite the pair, aren’t we?"

"Obviously made for each other—who else could stand us?" Sirius asked, pulling Remus into an embrace and kissing his jaw.

"No one else will ever get the chance." The softness of breasts against him struck Remus as odd at first, but a single glance into the familiar blue eyes had him forgetting any differences as he tilted Sirius’ head up to kiss him.

"Moony," Sirius murmured, his mouth falling open under Remus’, his hands kneading the wide shoulders.

"Siri," Remus said, using the old nickname that had been less frequently heard in recent years. " _My_ Siri."

"I can’t believe it."

"Can’t believe what?" Remus asked in confusion.

"That we’re here, that you believe me, that Harry believes us—any of it. No, I can, but part of me keeps saying I can’t be this lucky to get a second chance."

Remus suddenly nipped at his chin. "Does that help prove it’s real?"

"Ow!" Sirius laughed. "You prat!"

"I was just trying to be helpful," Remus replied with an air of spurious innocence.

"Oh, that’s what they call it now..."

"Of course, that’s me, always helpful."

"Always my Moony, that’s what matters."

Remus beamed. "Too right. And I think we should go down before we get distracted again."

Sirius sighed at that but nodded. "Yes, I’m looking forward to having a wand of my own after all these years."

"I can imagine. Well, no, I can’t really, but I’m sure it would be horrid to have one that didn’t feel right. But Ollivander will put you to rights."

"After lecturing me regarding breaking this one, I’m sure." Reluctant to let Remus go, Sirius forced himself to, though he reached for his hand as they walked out of the room and headed downstairs.

"I’m sure." Remus interlaced his fingers with Sirius’, holding his hand and reveling in his ability to do so once again. Entering the kitchen, he looked over at the three teens, who were lined up facing Molly. "Are we ready to go then?"

"I’m not sure it’s wise..." Molly began before faltering. "Though I suppose if it’s a short trip and the two of you keep them with you..."

"That sounds like a yes to me," Sirius grinned.

"Right then. Follow me, and we’ll all have a butterbeer in a bit." Remus flooed away.

"We’ll be back soon, Mum," Ron promised as Harry and Hermione flooed out, followed quickly by him.

"And we’ll keep a close eye on them," Sirius added, feeling uncomfortable at seeing the naked worry on her face.

Molly nodded, "I know, and I know it’s not good to keep them so pent up, but I worry so. Still, they couldn’t have better protectors than the two of you. Enjoy your afternoon, my dear."

"Thank you, Molly," Sirius got out before ducking into the empty fireplace and flooing away, stepping easily out of the fireplace in the Leaky Cauldron to see the others waiting for him.

"Right then, wand first, then we can relax a bit."

The others nodded, and they trooped out to go over to Ollivander’s, everyone curious to see what wand Sirius got.

"May I help you?" Mr. Ollivander looked up as they entered the shop, his eyes widening slightly as he saw the teens. "Harry Potter? Has something happened to your wand?"

"No, no, it’s fine," Harry assured him, taking a step back when Ollivander looked as if he was going to demand it to make sure.

Sirius stepped into the gap and smiled brightly at the old man. "Actually, I’m the one in need of assistance; unfortunately my wand has been broken, and I need a replacement."

"The rest of us are simply here to observe and then to enjoy an afternoon out," Remus explained to Mr. Ollivander.

"A replacement, is it?" Ollivander tsked. "You should take better care of your wand, young woman."

Ron and Harry stifled snickers behind their hands, and Sirius gritted his teeth together to keep from snapping back at the wand maker. "I intend to; no one can afford to be without defenses right now."

"Indeed, indeed. Well then, let’s see what we have." Mr. Ollivander observed Sirius closely for a moment before dragging his ladder over to a shelf and climbing to up to retrieve a box. "Try this one."

Sirius took the light-toned wand and gave it an experimental flick, wrinkling his nose at the result. "It feels flimsy."

"Hrm." Ollivander frowned, watching him. "Not that one then." He put it back in the box, which he then replaced on the shelf. After pondering for a moment, he clambered up to another shelf, this one even higher, and drew out another box that he presented to Sirius.

This time a flick engendered a spark that zipped around the shop before finally dying out. "Better, but not quite right," Sirius mused.

"At least nothing’s exploding," Harry muttered.

Ollivander cast him a glance before disappearing in back in search of another possibility.

"I hope he doesn’t remember what the other wand was and wonder why this one is different," Sirius said quietly while they waited.

Everyone looked at him wryly. "He remembers every wand he ever sold and who he sold it to," Remus pointed out. "Hopefully, he’ll put it down to changes in your personality thanks to the war."

"If he comes out with an eleven inch alder, unicorn hair combination, then I’ll worry."

Remus snickered, and the younger threesome suddenly seemed to find something fascinating on one of the shelves while Sirius sighed. "I miss that wand; I cast a lot of good spells with it."

"And you’re going to find one that fits you perfectly now," Remus assured him. "Mr. Ollivander won’t accept anything less."

"And we won’t either," Harry added while Sirius grinned ruefully at them.

"So you have no choice but to get a brilliant wand," Remus finished, chuckling. "You’re outnumbered, love."

"Bullied is more like it," Sirius chuckled as Ollivander came out of the back carrying several boxes.

"Try this, if you please, Nymphadora," he ordered, holding out the box. "Nine inch cherry with dragon heart-string."

Sirius plucked the wand from the box and weighed it in his hand, a slow smile growing as he gripped it and flicked his wrist, a showy shower of lights emerging from the tip and darting in formation over the teens’ heads before exploding in the middle of the shop in a bright burst of multi-colored light.

"Very nice, Tonks," Remus said, only stumbling slightly over the name. "That seems to suit you well."

"And we still have our hair," Ron said thankfully, causing Sirius to chuckle.

"This one will do nicely; I’ll take it."

"Very odd," Ollivander murmured, peering up at Sirius curiously. "This wand is completely different from your last."

"This war has changed all of us," Remus said with a faint shrug, hoping that would satisfy the old wizard.

"True, but still very odd indeed..." Ollivander mused.

"Perhaps it’s being in love," Sirius said dryly.

"Hmm, I wonder if I shouldn’t insist all wizards return once they’re older or married to see if the wand is still a proper fit," Ollivander said to himself, making everyone look nervous.

"Pay for it so we can leave!" Remus hissed at Sirius while the three teens clutched at their wands in their pockets and backed toward the door.

"Why are you acting like it’s my fault," Sirius snapped back even as he dug in his robes, nodding as Ollivander named his fee and handing it over.

"I’m not," Remus replied, honestly startled. "I was just trying to get you to hurry."

"Oh." Sirius looked chagrined as they turned for the door where the teens were standing. "Sorry."

"It’s all right, with all you’ve been through, you’re allowed to be a little sensitive. And I’ll do my best to make you feel better tonight," Remus added with a tiny smile.

Sirius grinned slightly at that. "I’m sure you’ll manage quite well, Master Lupin."

"Oh Merlin, they’re starting again," Ron whined.

"I think it’s sweet," Hermione stated firmly.

"Well, I’m not going to complain seeing as it gets me Si – in good with an Auror," Harry finished quickly as they walked outside.

"Oh, that’s what you want, is it?" Sirius grinned.

"I’m the only one who gets to do that," Remus informed them before chuckling when the three younger wizards all made faces.

"Look, Harry, there’s the new Lightning Bolt 2005!" Ron said almost desperately, pointing toward a display in a window.

"Oh, that’s lovely, that is," Harry enthused, peering at it, and Remus grinned at Sirius.

"Go ahead. You know you want to."

"I know _I_ do, but would Tonks?" Sirius muttered, though he was casting a covetous look at the broom.

"She liked Quidditch," Remus pointed out. "You can develop new interests. Besides, there’s just us here."

"And you call me logical," Sirius grinned. "So, boys, care to help me buy a broom?"

Hermione regarded all three with disfavor as Ron and Harry began talking excitedly, and Remus smiled wryly at her. "You get used to it."

This comment received a wry smile in reply. "I suppose, though I think we should go to the book store after they’re done, don’t you?"

Remus chuckled. "I like the way you think, Miss Granger."

"Actually, it’s nice to know there’s a man who doesn’t think that brooms and Quidditch are the most important things in the world."

"No, that would be S-Tonks," Remus replied with a self-deprecating smile. "But even when I was in school, I preferred books to brooms."

"You needn’t say it like it’s a bad thing," she laughed.

"Liking books or liking Tonks?"

"I meant liking books!"

Remus laughed. "It’s quite a good thing, actually. Being able to escape into books helped me during the bad times."

"I can’t imagine what it must have been like, losing him twice like that," Hermione said quietly, cutting a glance toward the broom shop where Sirius, Harry and Ron were surrounding the hapless shopkeeper.

"I hope you never can." Remus glanced over as well, smiling when Sirius looked up and their eyes met.

"But you have each other again," Hermione said quickly, her face flushing slightly. "That’s the important thing."

"Yes, it is," Remus agreed. "And it’s far more than I believed possible even yesterday, which simply proves that nothing is ever completely hopeless. Something I believe you have all come to know."

"Yes, but it’s good to be reminded." She glanced in the window at Ron and sighed.

"Witches mature faster than wizards, my dear. Sometimes, you simply have to let a little time pass."

"And some witches seem to mature faster than others."

Remus smiled. "And some wizards never completely grow up," he said dryly, watching Sirius with fond amusement.

Hermione shook her head at that, though she too was smiling. "I suppose those are the ones who need the mature witches—or wizards—the most."

"It would seem so," Remus agreed. "Fortunately, those are the ones who keep the mature witches and wizards from getting too set in their ways."

Whatever Hermione was going to say was drowned out by the hoots of excitement as Ron, Harry, and Sirius left the shop, Sirius carrying a wrapped broom under one arm and grinning wildly.

Remus cocked his head slightly, fighting the smile that wanted to curve his lips. "You got a new broom?" he asked, deadpan.

"No, it’s an owl," Sirius shot back before frowning slightly. "You don’t think I should have?"

"Did I say that?" Remus finally broke into a smile. "It’s good to see you doing ordinary things like buying a broom again, love."

"It’s good to be out, especially with you," Sirius grinned.

"Yes, I can see how useful I was in your last purchase," Remus chuckled.

Harry laughed as well. "It’s still nice for all of us to be together."

"And I’m sure you all will enjoy our trip to Flourish and Blotts next," Hermione put in, glancing at Remus and giving a small, wicked grin.

"We don’t need any more school books; why do we have to go there?" Ron whined.

"Because they want to," Sirius answered, his tone brooking no nonsense.

"Yeah, Ron, we can see if they have the newest edition of _Quidditch Weekly_ ," Harry said quickly.

"I guess," Ron grumbled.

"Think of it as practice for when you’re with a girl," Remus suggested.

"Lavender doesn’t care for books that much."

"Ron," Sirius said, clapping a hand on his shoulder, momentarily disconcerted that the young wizard was taller than he was, "you really need to learn when _not_ to make comments like that."

"What did I do?" Ron whined, seeing how Hermione was glaring at him, and Harry just sighed and shook his head.

"Never mind, Ron; we’ll amuse ourselves while Remus and Hermione buy books."

"Perhaps you’ll find a book on etiquette," Hermione murmured as they crossed the street as a group, heading toward the bookstore.

"Please tell me I was never that bad," Sirius murmured, leaning in toward Remus.

"No, you weren’t, at least not with me. I think you might have been with some of the girls you dated in school," Remus mused.

After giving Ron a wry glance, Sirius chuckled. "Then I suppose there’s hope for him in the future."

"Once he notices the right witch," Remus murmured, glancing at the three teens.

"Or stops ignoring her." They reached the store, and Sirius pulled the door open, holding it for the others.

"The thing is, he doesn’t, but he doesn’t even realize what he’s doing," Remus said, continuing the conversation once the three teens were past. "He’s very jealous of her."

"She’ll set him to rights sooner or later; aren’t I living proof that even the wildest wiz—witches finally settle down?"

Remus laughed. "As I recall, you were the one who had to tell me what was going on with us. But yes, you are, love."

"If I hadn’t—well, I’m glad I did. Now go find yourself some dusty old tomes to inspect."

"I wonder if they have a copy of the Kama Sutra," Remus said with a smirk as he headed down one aisle, leaving Sirius shaking his head, an amused expression on his face, before he went in search of Ron and Harry.

***

"Here you go, dear," Molly said, setting a cup of tea in front of Remus. "It’s lovely to see you and Nymphadora getting along so well, but you need to be sure not to take her for granted."

Remus nearly choked on a sip of tea and stared at Molly in disbelief, wondering why she felt the need to give him unsolicited romantic advice.

"You do understand what I mean, don’t you?" she asked, sitting down across from him and taking a sip from her own steaming cup.

"Tonks and I are muddling along quite well," Remus said, musing that it was a good thing Sirius wasn’t around to hear this.

"It’s obvious that she cares for you. Do you know that she and Charlie used to date? For a time I thought she might be my daughter-in-law."

Remus’ eyes widened. "I think it’s safe to say that’s not going to happen," he said, imagining Sirius’ reaction to _that_ suggestion.

"What I mean to say is that I hope for both of your sakes that this—this is something serious."

Remus sighed. "Yes, it’s serious." He smiled quickly. "I expect to spend many years with h-her, assuming the war permits."

Molly beamed at that and reached across the table to pat Remus’ hand. "That’s wonderful, dear. We need more good news, and you need someone stable who cares for you."

"I think I’ve been managing to do that quite well on my own for some years now," Remus said with some acerbity. "I’m not looking for someone to take care of me."

"I didn’t mean to say that you were," she exclaimed, "just that being with someone you care for means you have someone to lean on—and that they do too. I think we’re all going to need that even more in the future."

"Yes, I suppose you’re right," Remus admitted. "It’s good to have Tonks with me." He looked up at her. "I think being alone so much was driving Sirius mad there at the end."

Molly pressed her lips together and took a sip of her tea before answering. "It couldn’t have been easy for him, being here after all those years in Azkaban."

"No, and having no one care about him or barely even speak to him, aside from Harry and myself, was very difficult for him," Remus said, some of his previous anger coloring his tone.

"If you’re referring to my being overly cautious in regards to him, remember that someone had to counter his recklessness," Molly commented, her tone level.

Remus stood up, his expression cold. "I happen to disagree. If he’d been offered support, he wouldn’t have been so frustrated and reckless and might still be alive."

"None of us ever wanted him dead."

"I think he might have said otherwise if anyone had asked him. I’m going to wait upstairs for Tonks."

Molly’s face had paled at Remus’ accusation, and she swallowed before nodding. "Of course, dear; I’ll let her know where you are."

"Thank you," Remus replied coolly before going back upstairs, seething. He was just grateful that he had Sirius back despite everything, but he’d come close to telling Molly that and telling her that was the only reason he was ‘moving on’ with Tonks.

Molly was still sitting in the kitchen some time later when Sirius breezed in, his cheeks flushed from the cold. "Good day, Molly," he said, pouring a mug of tea and adding sugar, lemon and milk.

"Hullo, Nymphadora," Molly replied, clearly uneasy. "Remus is upstairs somewhere, waiting for you." She hesitated before continuing, "You should be careful, dear. He seems to be thinking about Sirius today."

"Why would that give me cause to be careful? They were together for a long time; I would imagine he thinks of him often."

Molly shook her head. "You don’t want him to start idealizing a past love, my dear. It’s not good for him or you."

Sirius regarded her solemnly, though one corner of his mouth fought to keep from curving up in a smile. "So what do you suggest I do?"

Molly frowned. "My dear, you’re a woman. Get his attention and keep it on _you_."

"Seduce him then?"

Molly sputtered for a moment. "I wouldn’t have put it quite that bluntly..."

"But it’s what you meant." Sirius hid his grin behind his mug as he took a drink.

"Well, yes," Molly admitted, chuckling finally. "I’m sure you how to distract a man."

"How’s that, Mum?" Fred asked, popping his head into the kitchen.

Molly flushed. "Go clean the library, George!" she ordered.

"George, Mum wants you to clean the library," he called over his shoulder, giving a cheeky grin. "And Tonks, if you need to practice, feel free to give me a go."

"You couldn’t handle me," Sirius retorted with a wink.

"Fred!" Molly exclaimed in scandalized tones. "Apologize to Nymphadora this instant!"

"Really, it’s fine, Molly," Sirius laughed.

"Yeah, Mum, besides, she practiced enough on Charlie, I reckon," Fred snickered before ducking out of the doorway.

"I apologize for my son, Nymphadora," Molly said, looking and sounding embarrassed. "I’ll have a talk with him in a bit."

"It’s all right, Molly," Sirius assured her. "I’m glad he isn’t treating me any differently."

"Differently from what?" Molly asked, honestly confused.

"From—because of Remus."

"Ah, yes. Well, no reason why they should," Molly replied. "I suppose Charlie might a bit when he finds out, but the two of you parted quite some time ago."

Sirius blinked at that but recovered quickly. "Oh, um, yes. I think I’ll go see Remus now, no use letting him brood."

Although a little surprised at the rather abrupt statement, Molly nodded. "I’ll keep the children busy so they don’t bother you."

"They’re no bother, but thank you, that’s very kind of you, Molly." That said, Sirius set his mug in the sink and ducked out of the kitchen, fleeing upstairs and tumbling into Remus’ room, getting the door closed before he burst into laughter.

Remus turned to stare at him, eyebrows rising. "What’s set you off?"

"Molly," Sirius gasped out between peals of laughter.

Remus’ eyebrows rose higher. "That’s not quite the reaction I had to my conversation with her this morning."

"Had a conversation with her about me, did you?" Sirius walked over to the desk where Remus was sitting and looped his arms around his shoulders.

"About both yous."

"Funny, that sounds like the one she and I just had." The angle of the hug changed as Sirius changed to his form and kissed the side of Remus’ neck. "She told me to distract you from me."

Remus had to laugh even as he shook his head. "And how do you plan to do that?"

"Dunno; I was then shocked to find out that apparently I have a past with Charlie Weasley."

"Ah yes, Molly told me about that this morning too. Apparently she’d hoped to have you as a daughter-in-law at one point."

Sirius shuddered at that. "Now that would have been a hell of a mess."

"I wouldn’t like being a home wrecker," Remus agreed, chuckling faintly.

"You’d get a bad reputation, Master Lupin," Sirius grinned, reaching into his pocket and drawing out a chocolate bar, waving it under Remus’ nose. "Now then, I recall some studious prefect once telling me that chocolate made everything better."

"I think that depends on what you’re planning to do with that chocolate," Remus replied, pushing Sirius’ robe off his shoulders.

"Why, share it with you, of course." Sirius took a step back toward the bed, then looked toward the door. "Charms, please, Moony. It’s bad enough I have Fred fantasizing about me; we don’t need him listening in as well."

"Fred? Do I want to know?"

"Probably not, you might challenge him to a duel."

Remus laughed. "And with you as the prize, I’d win, and Molly would hate me."

"No she wouldn’t; she likes you," Sirius chuckled, unbuttoning Remus’ sweater. "Besides, all I’d have to do was whisper to Fred who I really am and he’d run screaming at the thought of fancying a bloke."

"You would too, wouldn’t you?" Remus laughed. "It’s a good job I’m here to keep you in line." He pulled Sirius’ jumper off over his head and started to work on his jeans.

"Is that what you do for me, Moony?"

"On occasion," Remus replied. "But mostly I love you."

Sirius’ smile at that was one of pure happiness. "That’s all I want in the world—aside from having Harry with us."

"Not right now!"

"I never meant such a—oh, you’re such a kidder, Remus," Sirius growled. "I have a mind to eat all this chocolate myself."

"I was thinking of melting it on you and then licking it off."

"Only if it would make you feel better; I was given a duty..."

"Having you here makes me feel better. Having you naked would be better."

"Then stop taking your time about it," Sirius laughed.

Grinning, Remus pushed Sirius’ jeans and underpants over his hips. "Do you think you can manage your boots on your own?"

"Oh, I suppose, only because it will allow you to get yours off as well." Sirius dropped to the bed and pulled off his boots before kicking his remaining clothes aside and sprawling back on the bed, slowly unwrapping the chocolate bar as he watched Remus strip.

A moment later, naked, Remus stretched out next to Sirius, leaning in for a kiss. Sirius sighed as their lips closed together, his free hand tangling in Remus’ hair, holding him close.

"Have I mentioned how glad I am to have you back?" Remus murmured against his lips, one hand sliding between them to stroke Sirius’ groin.

"Only a few times, not nearly as many times as I’ve said how glad I am to be back," Sirius sighed, arching up into Remus’ touch and bringing the candy up to his lips so he could take a bite.

Remus nibbled at the bar, then kissed Sirius again, the melting chocolate in his mouth shared between them. "Mmm, tastes good, but not as good as you," Sirius whispered, licking at Remus’ mouth.

"Likewise," Remus whispered before sliding downward, laying a series of sucking kisses along Sirius’ throat while his fingers continued teasing the hardening shaft.

"Thought—thought I was supposed to be the one seducing you," Sirius groaned, arching upward, the chocolate falling to the sheets beside him as he clutched at Remus’ shoulders.

"You are," Remus assured him, sliding a little lower to catch a peaked nipple between his teeth.

"Seems like seduction should be a little more active than this."

"Feel free to get more active whenever you like," Remus said before flicking his tongue over the captured nipple.

"Difficult to when you’re making it hard to think." As he spoke, Sirius’ fingers moved restlessly over Remus’ shoulders and one leg hooked over his hip.

"I’m just having my tea."

"I think you’re missing the sweet."

"Not in the least. I have my favorite right here." Remus slid lower to lick Sirius’ shaft, making his gasp and cry out.

"I’ve never been accused of being sweet."

"It’s my well-kept secret," Remus assured him. He looked up, meeting Sirius’ gaze as he curled a fist around Sirius’ erection and angled it toward his lips, then ran his tongue over the head.

Sirius eyes went half-lidded with pleasure, and he moaned out Remus’ name, slowly releasing his shoulders and folding his arms behind his head, giving his lover free access to his body.

"You taste so good," Remus whispered, lapping at him eagerly while sliding his fingers between Sirius’ cheeks to lightly stroke the sensitive skin there.

"Better than chocolate?" Sirius asked, his tone rough and breathy.

"Better than anything." Remus looked up at him again while continuing to lick, making soft noises of pleasure as he tasted Sirius’ precome.

"Feel better than anything." Sirius’ fingers tightened on his wrists, and he shifted restlessly beneath Remus, the tip of his erection rubbing over Remus’ lips.

"So good," Remus whispered, opening his mouth wider to take Sirius in, his cheeks hollowing as he suckled, the action causing Sirius to shudder and give a guttural cry, bucking up off the bed and deeper into Remus’ mouth.

Remus hummed with pleasure, his finger pushing into Sirius.

"Remus!" Sirius’ cry was sharp and loud, and he squirmed between Remus’ hand and mouth. Enjoying the reaction, Remus took him deeper into his throat while twisting his finger, urging Sirius to move and take what he wanted.

At that, Sirius froze for a second before twisting almost violently, driving upward and at the same time clenching down on Remus’ finger.

Remus reached up with his free hand, twining his fingers through Sirius’, and he bobbed his head up and down, fucking his mouth on Sirius.

"Want you in me when I come," Sirius gasped, his whole body tensing with the fight to keep control.

Remus had been planning to make Sirius come first and then take him, but the words sent a shiver of lust through him, and he surged up Sirius’ body, taking his mouth in a hungry kiss after murmuring a charm to slick himself up.

"Now," Sirius snarled, clawing at Remus’ back and spreading his legs, tilting his hips and rubbing their groins together, the warm slickness making him gasp.

"Yes," Remus rasped, squirming to position himself and then pushing forward, letting out a long, low groan of pleasure as Sirius’ body surrounded him.

Instantly all the tension left Sirius, and he smiled lazily up at Remus as he stroked his hands over his back, tracing old scars and the fresh welts he’d just raised there.

"Love you," Remus whispered, slowly sliding deeper until his balls were pressed against Sirius’ ass, and then he stilled, staring into the silvery blue eyes.

"Always," Sirius promised, sitting up enough to kiss him.

"Going to hold you to that," Remus whispered into the kiss, sliding his hands under Sirius’ ass to raise him, somehow pressing them even closer together.

"And is this supposed to bother me? I plan on being with you until we’re both older than Dumbledore," Sirius rasped, hitching his knees up around Remus’ hips and shivering at the way he shifted within him.

"Good. That might almost be enough." Remus lowered his head to nuzzle Sirius’ throat then bit gently at his Adam’s apple.

"And then we can be ghosts together, haunt the Slytherin dungeon and scare the snakes all the time," Sirius chuckled, stroking Remus’ back.

Remus laughed. "You mad git. We’ll spend eternity in the Room of Requirements, shagging through the ages."

"Mmm, you always were the smart one, Moony. We’ll make all the other ghosts jealous."

"They can get their own lovers. I’m not sharing." Remus slowly drew back, groaning with delight at the friction, until only the head remained inside Sirius, and then he stilled again, fighting the urge to thrust deep.

"Good thing because then I’d have to kill them even though they were dead." Sirius squirmed, trying to get Remus deeper in him again.

"Bloody hell," Remus gasped, unable to resist any longer and pushing back into Sirius. "Greedy git."

"And you love me that way," Sirius grinned, his eyes going unfocused and dark when Remus rubbed over his prostate.

"Yes, I do," Remus agreed, grinning. He caught Sirius’ lower lip between his teeth and tugged gently. Sirius’ lopsided grin remained, and he worked a hand between them, stroking himself in time with Remus’ thrusts.

Remus suddenly grinned wickedly and rolled them over so he was on his back with Sirius on top of him. "Since you seem to want to do the work..."

"Bloody hell, Moony," Sirius shouted, almost losing his balance before catching himself with a hand on Remus’ chest. "Trying to kill me again?" This was asked with a bark of laughter as he rubbed his thumb over Remus’ nipple, tugging at the tight peak as he rocked over him.

"Never. We’re going to grow old and grey together," Remus assured him, biting his lip and squirming as Sirius toyed with him.

"Just so long as it’s together." Sirius leaned in for a kiss before straightening up and moving faster, one hand on Remus’ chest, the other stroking himself.

"Won’t let it be any other way," Remus vowed, his hips thrusting up to match Sirius’ rhythm, both of them falling quiet except for near-silent gasps and moans as they rocked together until Sirius finally cried out and shuddered, his come gouting over his hand and Remus’ chest.

"Sirius!" Remus groaned out his name, gasping as Sirius rippled around him, and then he flipped them over again, pounding into Sirius until he came as well, spasms of pleasure wracking his frame, Sirius watching avidly as his features twisted and finally relaxed.

"My Moony," he murmured, stroking Remus’ back as he relaxed.

"Always," Remus whispered, pressing a kiss to the shoulder pillowing his head.

"So," Sirius asked after a time, "did I manage to distract you from me?"

"Not in the least. All I was thinking about, as little as I could think, was you."

"Oh damn, I’ll have to do it again and soon."

"I’m heartbroken by the prospect."

"I can tell; I’ll do my best to console you."

"I have every confidence in you," Remus said with mock solemnity, and Sirius chuckled.

"To get you in trouble you mean."

"You keep me from getting too staid and set in my ways."

"And you keep me from getting too wild; we’re a perfect match."

"Which is why you had to come back to me. I should have known I couldn’t lose you."

"I keep telling you I’m a bad knut; you’ll never be rid of me." Sirius grinned at that and kissed the tip of Remus’ nose.

"Good!" Remus sighed softly when he slid out of Sirius. "Time to do it again?" he suggested with a wicked grin.

"Why, Master Lupin, I’ve turned you in to a sex fiend!" Sirius laughed, rolling them both over and kissing him.

"You did that the first day we fell into bed together," Remus chuckled. "And I haven’t heard any complaints."

Sirius shrugged and kissed him again. "That’s because there aren’t any."

"Glad to hear it." Remus smiled. "None on my part either, in case you were wondering. Well, perhaps one." He pretended to consider for a moment. "You should have said something seventh year so we didn’t waste all that time we could have been shagging."

"Prat!" Sirius laughed. "And if I had, you’d have thought I was having one off on you and never properly listened."

"Perhaps," Remus admitted with a laugh. "Though it all worked out in the end. In your end today."

Sirius’ eyebrows rose. "Was that supposed to be a joke?"

Remus pouted at him, and Sirius snickered and nipped at his protruding lip. "I’m glad you can laugh now; I missed it even when I didn’t know why."

Remus smiled warmly. "I can laugh because I’m happy now, even with all that’s going on and everything that we still have to face, I know we’ll do it together."

"You and Harry, you make my world complete," Sirius murmured.

"Being a family completes us."

Sirius was quiet a moment, then snickered.

"What?" Remus raised his head to eye Sirius.

"Just don’t expect me to be popping out any kids, got it?"

Remus burst into laughter. "Well, you are the girl in this relationship..."

Sirius snorted and shifted back to Tonks’ form, his expression never changing. "And even as a girl, I can still take you down, Moony; I know your weak spots." With that he began to tickle Remus in the ribs, making the other man howl with laughter.

"Uncle, uncle," he gasped. "You win."

Sirius smirked at that and folded his arms on Remus’ chest, resting his chin on them. "And I have my prize right here."

Remus beamed. "Likewise."


End file.
